Taki Lost in Hawaii!
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: dia bisa hilang sampai new york kalau tidak segera ditemukan! apalagi dia sendirian! kita harus segera menemukan dia!"


Original story and art by yusuke murata and riichiro nagaki

Chapter 2 of 'The Reunion'

Kita skip langsung melihat para anggota devil bats yang sudah tiba di Hawaii..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"mukyaaa!! Kita ke amerika lagi!! Semangat MAX!!!" sorak monta dengan girangnya

"tenanglah monyet sialan, kau membuat kita malu! Hentikan sikap bodohmu dan cepat naik ke mobil!"

"mobil? Siapa yang siapkan?" Tanya mamori penasaran

"kekekeke, bulu mata sialan dan tim lainnya sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin..kekeke biar orang tua sialan ini yang menyetir"

"kalian mau kami tinggal di bandara ini atau ikut?" gerutu musashi.

"tungguuu!!" seru semuanya (kecuali hiruma dan musashi tentu saja…)

Selang berapa lama perjalanan, mereka sampai di hotel berbintang tempat mereka akan menginap.

"ma-marco..di-dia..kaya ya? I-ini mereka yang bayar semua??" kata sena terbata-bata

"mukyaaaaa! Mahal MAX!" kata monta dengan suara tinggi dan kagum.

"kekekekeke, ini mereka yang bayar semua, tak usah pusingin yang tak perlu..monyet dan pendek sialan"

"kyaa!! Hotel ini punya onsen! Lihat kak mamo!" sorak suzuna dengan girangnya

"benar! Waahh!! Mewah sekali! Dia punya sauna juga!!!" mamori menyambut sorakan mamori dengan girang.

"cih, anak cewek memang norak" ejek hiruma, tak peduli pada delikan mamori.

"ma-master! Gy…gym!"

"benar! di sana ada gym! Kau mau ke sana, komusubi?"

"fuuunn!!"

"baiklah, ayo!"

"hei, hei, di sana ada kolam berenang juga" kata juumonji santai

"besok pagi aku mau berenang di sana" sambung Kuroki

"pasti menyegarkan, tapi sekarang aku mau tidur dulu!" lanjut togano

Saat komusubi mendengar mereka, dia menoleh.

"huh.." komusubi membuang napas meremehkan lewat hidungnya tanda mengejek ha-ha bersaudara.(kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya)

"HAH??!!"

"HAAH??!!"  
"HAAAH??!!"

"kau ngajak berantem kecill???!!" teriak Kuroki geram

Mulailah pertengkaran mereka yang biasanya.

"hei..hei..hentikan!" kurita mencoba melerai mereka.

Lalu kurita menimpa mereka berempat dengan badan besarnya. (cara terakhir untuk melerai mereka)

"ini benar2 sudah jadi kebiasaan.." komentar suzuna saat melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"ahaha..ini memang kebiasaan yang sulit diubah selama mereka berlima bersama2" sena juga berkomentar.

"hei, bocah2, kalian ambil kunci kalian masing2! Aku sudah bagi kamar2nya!" kata hiruma sambil mengulurkan kunci2 kamar pada musashi.

Kamar 207. Mamori Anezaki dan Suzuna Taki

Kamar 208. Sena Konbayakawa, Raimon Tarou, dan Natsuhiko Taki

Kamar 209. Kurita Ryoukan dan Komusubi Daikichi

Kamar 210-VVIP-. Hiruma Youichi (ini sudah diatur marco dan takami)

Kamar 211. Ha-ha bersaudara ("kenapa nama kami tidak disebut satu persatuu??!!")

Kamar 212. Gen Takekura dan Yukimitsu.

"ada yang mau protes?" Tanya hiruma dengan seringaian khasnya

Semua menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_sebaiknya jangan macam2 kalau masih mau hidup. Dia menyelundupkan semua senjatanya dalam koper itu"_ pikir semua anggota kecuali hiruma.

"kekekeke, baiklah, cepat ke kamar kalian dan istirahat sana. Jam 7 kita makan malam di restaurant hotel sialan ini" kata hiruma sambil berjalan menuju lift dengan semua koper yang dibawakan oleh potter khusus.(diancam kalau perselingkuhannya tak mau diberi tahu ke istrinya dia harus mau bekerja untuk hiruma tanpa tips)

-P.S: jangkauan informasi hiruma sudah merambat ke amerika. Sekarang semua warga amerika sudah dia catat dalam buku ancamannya.-

"kak mamo, ayo kita ke onsennya!" ajak suzuna

"baiklah! Aku juga penasaran dengan onsen hotel bintang lima di Hawaii"

"baiklah! Kita bertanding secara adil di gym, cebol!!" tantang juumonji

"jangan meremehkan kami!!" sambung togano

Mereka pun berlari kearah gym.

"aku ikut!" yukimitsu berkata begitu sambil berlari mengejar kurita, komusubi dan 3 haha bersaudara.

"hei monta, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Semua punya rencana." Sena bingung memikirkan rencana.

"hmm…kita ke onsen di sini lalu berjalan2 di sekitar sini!"

"ah, idemu boleh juga!"

"aha ha jangan melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku laki2 yang gentle ini…"

"taki, kau mau ikut?" sena menawarkan

"ahh..bagaimana yaa…baiklah jika kalian memaksa…aha ha~~" taki mengangkat sebelah kakinya dam mulai berputar.

_**Di onsen**_

'_**female side'**_

"huah, onsen sini bagus sekali kak mamo!" kata suzuna pada mamori di onsen.

"benar! Airnya menyegarkan sekali!"

'_**male side'**_

"se-sena, aku mendengar suara kak mamori!" bisik monta

"tentu saja, mereka kan ada di balik tembok ini"

"mukyaaa!!" monta mimisan luar biasa sampai air di onsen jadi merah.

"monta!!!!!" sena dengan paniknya berteriak.

_**Tak lama kemudian………**_

"maaf sena, tadi aku hilang kendali, baiklah, kita mau ke mana?"

"kau benar2 tidak apa2, monta?"

"ya, aku tidak apa2, tenang saja! Jalan2 MAX!"

"a ha ha~ ayo jalan my friends!" ajak taki dengan putaran kakinya

_**Saat mereka berjalan2…**_

"hei sena, apa kau mau mendatangi universitas notre dame?" Tanya monta

Sena tersenyum dan menjawab.

"kita tak mempersiapkan itu, lagipula kan kita tak punya uang untuk naik pesawat ke sana."

"hey my friends….sedang apa kalian di sana?? ayo!! ke sini!!" ajak taki

"baiklah!"

_Sebenarnya mereka sedang melupakan sesuatu………_

_**Di hotel**_

"loh, sena mana?" Tanya mamori saat menyadari sena tak ada saat makan malam

"kakak juga tak ada…" suzuna ikut bertanya2

"si monyet itu juga" kata juumonji.

_Sesaat kemudian………_

"loh, itu sena dan monta!" kata mamori saat menyadari sena dan monta memasuki hotel

"kak mamori, kenapa?" Tanya sena penasaran karena mamori terlihat begitu panic.

"kakak tidak bersamamu?" suzuna menyadari keberadaan taki tak ada.

"oh, itu, dia sedang mencari souvenir…" sebelum menyelesaikan kata2nya, monta teringat akan sesuatu…

"MUKYAAAAA!! Dia bisa tersesat sampai new york kalau dibiarkan!! Kita lupa sena!!!"

"benar! Kita lupa! Mungkin dia sudah sampai new york!"

Semuanya saling bertatapan.

"kita minta tolong pada hiruma!" seru mamori

"ayo! Kakak bisa hilang lagi!"

_**Dok! Dok! Dok! **_Mereka menggedor2 pintu kamar hiruma yang super VVIP.

"MANAJER SIALAN! AKU PUNYA BEL DI SINI! PRIMITIF SEKALI SIH KAU?!"

Bentak hiruma karna merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan mereka.

"hiruma! Taki hilang! Bisa gawat kalau tidak segera ditemukan!" kata mamori panik

"heh? Jenggot kambing sialan itu??!"

To Be Continued……………..

Maaf kalo cerita ini tidak lebih baik dari cerita2 sebelumnya.. maklum, masih amatir^^ mohon sarannya di review….^^

Thanks^^


End file.
